Rin dan Game Online
by Yin yin kei
Summary: ini adalah kisah GaJe Rin ketika mendaftar untuk main game online game itu adalah usul dari Len dan kira kira bagai mana critanya? baca saja! RnR pleasee
1. Chapter 1

**Haii yin yin bikin fic baru lagi nih yang tips menghilangkan kebosanannya ditundadulu masih gaada ide =3= (padahal idenya banyak #plakk)**

**Nah ini nih fic humor yang menceritakan kehidupan saya dulu waktu masih kelas emm berapa ya? # plak waktu itu saya main waktu tapi belum dijatah ama waktu jadinya ketagihan main laptop luama...**

**Udah ya stop dulu bacotnya kita mulai disclaimer..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid Milik emm... oh ya milik Yin yin! #geplaked #gampared**

**Ah males ah beri tau =3= cari dim bah gugel sana! #Authormacamapaini**

**iya iya! Vocaloid punyanya Crypton and Yamaha!**

**Warning**

**Typo berceceran kayak sampah gabus yang baru dipreteli yin yin tadi.., Alur kecepetan/ kelambatan, dapat menyebabkan reaksi pada pembacanya, NB: bila terjadi masalah apapun harap hubungi author di nomor (031) 000-000-0000 #plak**

**~HAPPY READING~**

"aku pulang!" kata Rin dengan wajah capek karena disetrap akibat ketiduran waktu pelajaran sejarah

"Selamat datang Rin!" Kata Meiko

"oh ya! Mana Len dan Miku?" Tanya Rin

"Len tadi diem diem ambil Pe'es'pe mu di kamar kayaknya maen King**m He**s kalo Miku mah dari tadi baca Buku"kata Meiko dengan santainya

"WHUAAATT! Len ambil pe'es'pe ku!" teriak Rin dengan Alaynya

Sementara itu..

"Huaduh! Udah ketahuan nih kalo ambil Pe'es'Pe nya Rin" batin Len yang sedang memainkan Pe'es'pe nya Rin di lantai 3

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN! kembalikan Pe'es'peku!" kata Rin yang lari dengan kecepatan Sm*rtFr*n

"waduh" kata Len dan dia pun masuk Lemari

Brak

BRak BRAK bunyi pintu #authorgeplaked

Ralat..

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Len dibuka

Gedebuk

Terdengar juga suara pintu kamar Len yang lepas

"Leeeen..." kataRin yang tau tau udah di depan lemari tempat Len bersembunyi daaan..

"BOO!" kata Rin dengan ..em...senyum mengerikan #inisebenernyagenreapasih

"Ampuuun QAQ! Ini ku beri tahu soal game onlineyang lagi banyak dimainin katanya sih asik!" kata Len sambil sembah sujud(?)

"hah? Beneran?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah Herp (dari Rage comic)

"beneran Oon!" kata Len yang nggak sengaja ngomong alias keceplosan ngomong Oon

"Ok dah" kata Rin yang kayaknya dari tadi di mode Oon (Rin:"sialan Kau author!" Author:*ngacir*)

"Linknya . " kata Len

"wokeeeh kucoba!" kata Rin yang sekarang lari dengan kecepatan Fl*sh bukan Sm*rtFr*n

Rin pun segera membuka laptopnya

"WADUUH LUPA PASSWORD!" Kata Rin (author:"bego amat sih lu!" Rin:"kan kamu yang buat aku jadi bego!")

"coba pass Lensupershota.." kata Rin

"wah ternyata bener" kata Rin lagi

"Hm.. mari buka voca chorme...terus ketik . "kata Rin bergumam sendiri

"jiyahh... game online..." kata Rin mengeluh

"ketik email...emailku.. oh ya! Rin_suka_jeruk .. Passnya...********" kata Rin pada dirinya sendiri

"hmm.. pertamatama...WUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" kata Rin berteriak tiba tiba

"Sialan Kau Len!" Kata Rin LALU Rin pun berlari dengan kecepatan Sm*rtFr*n

"OH may gad" kata Len

"salah Kasih Link!" kata Len yang baru inget bahwa dia sebenernya kasih link palsunya game online buat ngejahilin orang dan link itu baru aja mau dikasih ke temennya tapi entah kenapa kok malah kasih link itu ke Rin

"Keluar dari kamarmu kau Leeen..." kata Rin yang sekarang udah pegang pisau dapur dan jalannya pun semakin lambat bahkan lebih lambat dari Sm*rtFr*n

"iye nih ampun!' kata Len dengan gagah beraninya keluar dan menyerahkan diri pada Rin

"SELAMAT ANDA MENANG HONDA SC**PY DAN Av*NZA" kata Rin OOC dan melempar pisau dapurnya ke tembok

"YEEEEYYY" kata Len ikut ikutan OOC

"tapi itu setelah kamu reinkarnasi baru dapet itu" kata Rin dengan wajah mirip iblis #plak

Rin pun segera mengeluarkan pisau dapur cadangannya

"AMPUUUNN! GUA BERI TAU LINK ASLINYA DAN GUE GAK BOHONG KALI INI!" kata Len sambil pukul pukul lantai gaya ary* W*gun*

"kamu yang daftarin dan harus pake emailmu" kata Rin dia tak mau tertipu dua kali

"uuh..." keluh Len

"harus!" kata Rin sambil menodong pisau dapurnya (Readers:" ini sebenernya genre apaaaa?!")

"ok deh kali ini aku berbaik hati kan aku baik hati dan tidak sombong" kata Len sambil bergaya sok keren

"ok ayo buat acc sekarang" kata Rin nyuekin gaya Len itu sementara Len hanya bisa pundung di pojokan

Skip Time~

"AWW YEAH GAMENYA KAYAKNYA SERU BANGET TUH!" kata Rin di kamarnya sambil disko disko

Rin pun segera memainkan game yang keliahatannya seru banget itu

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

MAAF! Sedang ada_** maintenance **_di game ini harap membuka lagi besok

"HUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" kata Rin berteriak histeris sepertinya hari itu Rin tidak bisa membuka game yang kelihatannya seru pada hari itu...

TBC

**Gimana? Garing kan? Pasti yin yin gitu loh! #plak**

**Klo mau kelanjutannya harus tunggu yin yin sampe puny aide dan..**

**RnR pleasee**


	2. Chapter 2 : masalah lagi!

**Haiiii ini yin yin balik lagi! Enaknya dilanjut nggak ya fanficnya? Udah gausah dilanjut #plak**

**Miku kamu yang jadi authornya aja! #digamparnegi**

**Miku:"kok aku?!"**

**Yin:" gapapa dong lagian ya aku males kan masih mending klo kmu authornya kamu keluar di fanficnya masa kmu lebih pilih nggak keluar di fanfic sih!"**

**Miku:" soalnya aku bukan tokoh utama BakAuthor yang di chappie sebelumnya aja aku Cuma keluar sedikit hanya ada 1 kata 'Miku' "**

**Yin:"suka suka gue!"**

**Miku:" klo suka suka kamu berarti****ceritanya suka suka kamu jadi karena suka suka kamu kamu yang buat cerita sesukamu kalo aku yang buat cerita nanti nggak suka suka kamu terus nanti kamu marah karena suka suka kamu gimana sih aku kan juga pingin bilang suka suka gue(?)"**

**Yin:" Kamu kok jadi mirip yo dawg sih (meme)"**

**Miku:" gapapa dong!"**

**STOP! Disclaimer!**

**Miku:" bukannya udah ada disclaimer dari chappie satu ya?"**

**Yin:" oiyaya"**

**Yin:"ok kita Mulai ceritaa!"**

Rin telah bangun pagi dengan semangat dia sedikit kesal karena kemarin dia tak dapat membuka game onlinenya dia pun menuju laptopnya dan...

"SEKOLAH OI SEKOLAH!" teriak Meiko dari bawah yang sukses membuat orang dimansion yang masih tidur bangun

"OIYA! Hari ini masih sekolah hari kecepit!" kata Rin yang lupa bahwa ia sekolah

Dia pun segera mandi dan mengganti bajunya lalu sikat gigi

"Pagi Meiko – Nee" kata Rin terburu buru

"yaeelah Rin...! baru berangkat?! Yang lain udah berangkat 3 jam yang lalu!" kata Meiko

Rin POV

Aku sekarang hanya berpikir untuk ke sekolah dengan cepat

Aku pun sekarang mengambil Ramenku (roti udah mainstream XD) dan aku makan selama perjalanan sekolah

Alhasil aku sampai sekolah telat 3 jam ( WTH! )

Sekarang aku sedang membawa ember berisi air dan berdiri satu kaki yah... aku disetrap (jelas lah! Orang Rin aja telat 3 jam =3=)

DING DONG guk!

Bel yang indah pun membunyikan suaranya lalu aku pun segera melempar ember ke sembarang arah dan..

BYUR!

"HADUH! Kena sapa tuh?!" batinku kaget

"Sapa sih lempar lempar air!" kata seseorang yang suaranya familiar sekali di telingaku

"jiyah...ternyata Len" batinku karena kupikir seseorang yang keren ternyata hanya gembel #plak

"YES! Kena Len!" kataku

"sial kau Rin!" kata Len dia pun mengejarku namun dia terpeleset karena lantainya masih basah

"kabur!" kataku, aku pun segera ngacir

"KEBALI KAU BAKAGAMINE!" kata Len

"loh bukannya margamu juga Kagamine yah?" Tanyaku

"Oh iya..." kata Len sambil malu karena semua orang menertawakannya

Normal POV

Sekarang Rin sedang berlari menuju kantin

"hmm untuk siang yang panas ini enaknya aku makan apa ya?" batin Rin

"Aha lebih baik aku makan es buah saja untuk minum lalu untuk makannya aku makan pudding!" batin Rin lagi

"Mbak! Pudingnya satu es buahnya juga satu!" kata Rin kepada penjaga kantin

"ini!" kata si Mbak penjaga langsung memberikan

"cepet amat Mbak" kata Rin

"jelas deh Dek kan udah ada persediaannya" kata si Mbak – Mbak sambil membatin "nih anak bego apa bego..."

Rin pun mencari meja untuk dia duduk sekarang

"uuuh.. tempat duduknya penuh amat!" Batin Rin

"MBAK PINJEM GELAS ES BUAH SAMA PIRINGNYA PUDING NANTI KUBALIKIN ABIS ISTIRAHAT!" teriak Rin sambil ngacir ke kelasnya

"WOI! TUNGGU DEK!" teriak sang penjaga kantin ikut lari dan pergi ke kelasnya Rin

Sementara itu orang orang di kantin hanya bisa sweatdrop

Di kelas Rin...

"nyam es... nyam buah... nyam ini.. enak ...nyam nyam nyam" kata Rin dengan mulut penuh akhirnya dia sendiri malas ngelanjut karena sang author males nulis #plak

"OI! Dek balikin gelas sama piringnya dung!" kata si Mbak Mbak Penjaga kantin

"ih.! Mbak eike Males Dueechh Nanti aja Yach?" Tanya Rin dengan gaya alay yang sukses membuat orang di sekitarnya muntah

"Dek mending kalauch mauch nantangs jangand ama eike dueeech" kata si Mbak penjaga kantin dengan alaynya Rin pun akhirnya ikut muntah

TING TiNG Dong Deng (nada meninggi) PERHATIAN PENJAGA KANTIN BARU YANG BERNAMA HATSUNE MIKU HARAP MENINGGALKAN KELAS 3 – E DAN MENGURUS KANTIN ANDA SEKIAN TING TING DONG DENG (nada merendah) itu adalah pengumuman GaJe yang di sampaikan oleh kepala sekolah yang lagi ada di kelas Rin dengan mic kesayangannya kepada Mbak Mbak yang ternyata Miku

"Bah kamu Miku toh pantes alaynya nggak ngalahin aku" kata Rin padahal tadi Rin muntah

"Gih! Mana, cepet balikin piringnya!" kata Miku

"oh tidak bisa " kata Rin lalu Rin ditimpuk negi beton sampai berdarah darah

Skip (karena terjadi kesalahan teknis akibat terjadi keributan sehingga author tidak bisa merekam kejadian itu untuk ditulis di fanfiction #plak)

"Hossh akhirnya sampe Rumah.." kata Rin dengan perban di kepalanya

"sekarang aku mau baca komik" kata Rin merebahkan badannya ke ranjang dan membaca komik yang diambilnya (reader:"KAPAN!?" | Author:" Rin mengambil dengan cara memanjangkan tangan" #ditimpukJeruk)

"oh ya aku harus Main gamenya! Nanti malah maintenance kayak kemaren!" kata Rin baru yang baru ingat game onlinenya

Baru saja Rin akan membuka Laptopnya, Tiba tiba..

"Rin! Len! Miku! Ayo Bantu beresin sake yang gak tau tiba tiba keluar" kata Meiko

Rin, Len, Miku pun segera turun

"UGYAA!" teriak Miku kaget karena terpeleset botol sake yang ada di lantai

lalu Miku pun terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi #plak

Ralat!

Lalu Miku terjatuh dan Miku terjatuh ke dalam lautan sake yang ada di lantai

"ckckck Meiko nee.. kamu ini sehebat apah?" kata Rin

"Iya.. Meiko nee hebat amat.." kata Len yang hanya cengo dengan pemandangan rumahnya

"ini bukan aku! Ini botol sake dari kulkas kamarku di lantai 2!" kata Meiko

"i..itu kulkas doraemon yah?!" batin Rin dan Len bersamaan

"terus gimana ceritanya kok bisa semua sakenya jatuh ke sini?" Tanya Len sambil cengo dan tiba tiba lalat masuk mulutnya #plak

"gini nih.. tiba tiba Doraemon keluar dari kulkasku terus dia dorong semua sakeKu sampe jatuh semua.. terus doraemon keluarin rayap buat makanin lantaiku yang terbuat dari kayu.." jelas Meiko

"tuh kan.. udah dibilangin kulkas doraemon" Batin Rin dan Len lagi

"seseorang tolong aku! Aku hamper minum sake nih! Padahal aku masih dibawah umur!" kata Miku yang sukses membuat semua orang di ruamngan itu sweatdrop

"OK dah" kata Rin dan Len pergi ke garasi dan mengambil roadroller yang dimodifikasi menjadi buldoser

"nooo! Sake sakeku kenapa kau menggusurnya!" teriak Meiko dan..

TTTEEEEEEETTTT

Maaf ada kesalahan teknis lagi sehingga kami tak dapat menampilkan apa yang sedang terjadi ,jadi harap maklum..

"HAIISS! Gara gara Meiko Nee sekarang aku harus kerja sampe malam buat nebus tuh lautan Sake!" kata Rin

Rin sudah hampir terlelap dan...

"GAME ONLINEKU GIMANA!" kata Rin kaget dan membuka laptopnya

"cih! Pake acara Lowbat lagi!" Kata Rin dia pun segera mengambil cas casan laptop

"klik Login dan..." kata Rin dengan mata berbinar binar

"APAAAAA!" teriak Rin yang sukses membuat orang satu komplex bangun

Kenapa?

Ini alasannya

Maaf Server hanya dapat diakses sampai pukul 09.00.00 kembali buka besok karena ini sudah pukul 09.00.01

**TBC**

**GaJe kan? Kali ini gaada balasan review akibat males #plak**

**Akhir kata..**

**RnR pleasee**


End file.
